"No Drauss" World
The "No Drauss" World was the (unofficial) name of a parallel reality, in which Drauss dies at a young age. This shows how important he would be and will be. Events *'168': The Great Battle of Asgarnia occurs. A young Drauss and his family are killed by a stray alien missile. The situation is resolved, as it does in the Runiverse. *'172': The Scorpozi invade. John Dixon is killed by a Scorpozi. The situation is resolved, as it does in the Runiverse (without John). **The great Staff of Power is discovered. Jennifer Smith and Chris Grantly are dispatched the find the staff, but when they do, they are killed by Commander Zantroz. The Arbiters leave as the Hydraxite and Karazahn battle cruisers tear the mountain in two and use Gielinor as a battle field. After a few days of ravaging the world, the Peacekeepers teleport the aliens away, but at a cost. They are all killed by the infuriated aliens, as the Peacekeepers had to teleport with them in order to do it. *'175': The Cyber-Invasion occurs. King Lance and his allies (save the Wise old man) defend the world at this point. But they are all killed by the Cybermen. The Prototype destroys the Cybermen soon after using an electromagnetic pulse and lives. *'180': The great undead assault occurs. After Angeror deploys the Scorpozi, Arbiters and Karazahn (as well as the dead from the Eternal Void) to destroy the planet, it is the Wise old man that saves the day. He banishes all the invaders back to where they came from, but the machine he uses backfires. He, in turn, is banished to Hell in a freak accident. *'181': The Horridan Incident occurs. Torchwood and a mass assemble of Lord Tanekel's militia defeat the Horridan and win. *'183': Angeror's last revenge occurs. The Xenomorph and Deathworm invasion was stopped by The Assassin and the Prototype, while they proceeded to destroy Angeror. They did, but they were quickly slain after by Halvinor. *'184-186': The time anomaly incidents occur. Cratus and a team of elite Crate Creatures band together to fight the anomaly curse Angeror conjured before his death. In 186, Angeror stops the threat and wipes them all out (this is before his death in his timeline). *'187': The Sentient Squids unleash the Golagoth. Torchwood stop the Golagoth, but are killed by the Squids. The Squids then leave Gielinor for good. *'188': The Great Oil Reap occurs. Hundreds of Kharzavore ships descend upon Gielinor and drain it of oil. Once they leave, Gielinor is in a state of financial breakdown. The whole world goes poor from this point on. *'190': The Human Continuum Domination Force attack. After several incursions, they are finally defeated by The Prodigies, who were assembled mysteriously. But all the Prodigies are killed in destroying the parallel peril. **The Universal Rift goes haywire and destroys the whole of Varrock. Whatever is left of Gielinor's money and valuable items is then thieved by the two Amphibioids. No Drauss Category:Locations